


Summer Plump

by sztikerami



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [32]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Ficlet, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One True Pairing, Rain, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita and Uruha are watching the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Plump

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [Nyári zápor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062668) by [sz_rami (sztikerami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami)



> Beta-ed by the awesome demonslave666 @ LJ.

It was raining outside. The wet drops ran down on the glass of the window in long lines, drawing small rivers on the cold surface. Reita watched as the freshly-cleaned window became stained by the sudden summer plump. It was beautiful, truly beautiful even though it ruined his work.

“What are you thinking about, Rei?” The deep voice of Uruha made the blonde snap back to reality. He shook his head.

“Nothing. Just watching the rain.” he smiled back at his boyfriend.

“Isn't the rain a sad sight to watch?” the guitarist asked and stepped behind Reita, while the blonde turned to look back out the window.

“Not really. I like the rain, it washes away the dust and dirt.” Reita shrugged and leaned back against his boyfriend's chest. “It's also very peaceful.”

“Peaceful indeed.” Uruha nodded.

“It ruined my work, so it's a bit saddening too. I worked so hard to clean those windows. For hours!” the blonde mumbled childishly.

“And I'm glad it did.” the guitarist laughed, earning a questioning look from the older male. “At least I get to watch you cleaning the windows in that sexy see-through tank top of yours again. Believe me, it's quite a sight to see.”

“Perv.” Reita pouted and turned back to watch the rain.


End file.
